Jorge-052
|mass= |hair=Brown [http://www.bungie.net/images/news/inline10/bwu_071610/Reach_InitialArmoryInventor.jpg Bungie.net — Initial Armor Inventory] |eyes=Brown |cyber= |affiliation=UNSC Navy |rank= Chief Warrant Officer |specialty=Heavy Weapons |battles=Fall of Reach |class=Class 1 (2525) }} Jorge-052 is a SPARTAN-II commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to the UNSC Army's Special Warfare Group Three. He fought during the Fall of Reach in 2552 as a part of Noble Team with the call sign Noble Five.Halo: Reach Video Games Awards Trailer[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer: February Edition] Biography Conscription Jorge was born in Pálháza on Reach on March 5, 2511, and was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program by Dr. Catherine Halsey in 2517 when he was six years old. While on Reach, he was trained by the AI Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Mendez along with the rest of the Spartan children. In 2525, he and the other candidates underwent a series of augmentations to improve their overall combat prowess in several different fields.Halo: The Fall of Reach Jorge was among the candidates who were not maimed or killed by the procedure. Fall of Reach He served with Noble Team as Noble Five during the Fall of Reach in 2552, being the team's heavy weapons specialist and the only SPARTAN-II on the team. At some point during the battle, Noble Team assisted UNSC forces in a besieged base, and Jorge was sent into space with SPARTAN-B312 onboard a Sabre to help the Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet fend off the Covenant invasion force, and to assist a UNSC frigate, the , in attacking a Covenant corvette.Halo: Reach ''E3 2010 Campaign Demo'' Personality and Traits Described as being very difficult to read, he is free with his opinions, vocal in his support of provincial self-rule, and just as vocal in his condemnation of the separatist and insurrectionist movements. He is the only member of Noble Team that has seen as much action, if not more, against human militants as Covenant forces. Like all SPARTAN-IIs, Jorge has seen almost thirty years of action and shows no signs of breaking or slowing. In a performance report, he is noted as "inspiring confidence in those around him" and being "rock solid" despite his long military career; this is credited to the fact he is a SPARTAN-II, and is thus considered superior to conventional soldiers in every respect. Trivia *Jorge may be named after Jorge Lorenzo, a professional motorcycle road racer who wore an ODST-painted helmet in one of his races.[http://motogpworld.net/2009/11/lorenzos-halo-3-helmet-valencia-gp/ MotoGPWorld: Lorenzo's Halo 3 Helmet Valencia GP] *Jorge and Kurt-051 are the only known SPARTAN-IIs involved in the SPARTAN-III program. He is the only Spartan-II in Noble Team and is therefore approximately a decade and a half older than the rest of his team. *On the Halo: Reach t-shirt, Jorge's armor is shown in white instead of his actual color. *Jorge's voice can be used in Halo: Reach's Firefight mode.Halo: Reach "Rocketfight" gameplay videoHalo: Reach "Dropshield" gameplay video *Jorge's blood type is B+. *Jorge is one of the few Spartans to show considerable aging, and also one of few to have facial hair. *As Jorge is the heavy weapons specialist, he wears a Grenadier helmet and knee pads with his Mark V armor. Gallery File:Concept Jorge-052.png|Concept art of Jorge-052. ReachConcept JorgeHelmet.jpg|Concept art of Jorge's helmet. File:Concept 02.jpg|A concept art piece of Jorge without his helmet, with Emile-A239 and Carter-A259. File:Jorge-052.png|Jorge wielding an AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun. File:HReach - 052.png|Another view of Jorge. File:Jorge.png|Another view of Jorge. File:Reach "The Battle Begins"-Jorge no helmet.png|Jorge without his helmet, as seen in Halo Reach campaign. File:Halo-reach-20100803093047810 640w.jpg|Jorge along with Emile and Carter. Jorge figure.jpg|A Series 1 action figure of Jorge. Sources Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Halo: Reach Characters